Voilas
|religion = |occupation = Potter |military branch = }}Voilas was a potter in Skopentzana during the reign of Maleinos II. When a civil war broke out between Maleinos and his grand domestikos Stylianos, Voilas joined the city militia formed by Toxaras and became his deputy. After wandering Khamorth tribesmen crossed the border at Midwinter's Day, peasants from the surrounding countryside fled their farms and came to the city for refuge. Voilas agreed with Toxaras that they weakened the city defences and should be forced out but did not act on this when the prelate Rhavas denounced such actions as anathematic. A few weeks after Toxaras confronted Rhavas on the walls of the city, showing the prelate the tribesmen had arrived and lay siege to the city, an awful accident occurred. Toxaras slipped on an icy step leading up to the top of the walls and fell to his death. Voilas went to Rhavas' residence and urgently asked him to accompany him to the wall. When he did so, Voilas showed him Toxaras' corpse and stated that it was Rhavas' fault since he had cursed him causing him to fall to his death. Rhavas was sceptical, stating that men often curse one another without effect and that Toxaras had climbed those steps many times after their exchange without ill effect. Voilas was doubtful of this and when one of the other militiamen asked Rhavas to curse the Khamorth, he made the same request. However, Rhavas replied that he would continue to pray to Phos for the city's safety and not issue useless curses. Voilas and the other militiamen thought this wasn't good enough, that only a curse by a holy man in Phos' name would do but held their peace from fear of angering Rhavas. A few weeks later, Voilas once again sought out Rhavas. He reported that some of the refuges had been heard to say that they would prefer to live under the tribesmen than the city people. He denounced them and demanded they be driven out of the city. Rhavas onced again disagreed. He stated that the treatment the refuges had received made their discontentment understandable and that easing up on them might bring them around. The most Voilas could do would be to keep watch on the noisiest leaders to make sure no treason occurred. Driving them out would be useless since Voilas could not be sure he forced out all the refuges, nor that they didn't have any kin among the city people who would turn on them. Thwarted, Voilas stormed out of Rhavas' study in anger. Voilas' rage led to some of the militiamen murdering the peasant Glykas some weeks later. This, in turn, enraged the refuges further leading someone to open a gate during a snowstorm and signal the Khamorth to storm in. Voilas and his militia fought as best as they could in a doomed effort. He battled towards Rhavas' residence and confronted the prelate. He accused him of causing the city's downfall and reminded him of his vow that "if Skopentzana fell, on his head be it". Rhavas was stunned and could not disagree. By the time he regained his wits, Voilas had moved on, and the two never met again. Category:Potters